


flimsy at best

by softgrantaire



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrantaire/pseuds/softgrantaire
Summary: “Offended you didn’t ask me, Florenzi,” a new voice says from behind them. “I’m probably a better kisser than Carlos, and definitely a better dancer than Jonas.” Matteo turns and almost immediately blushes.Or, a fill for the prompt: 'My ex is over there. Can you make out with me?'





	flimsy at best

**Author's Note:**

> This is super similar to one of my other fics (lonely eyes and a save me smile) but it's a prompt fill that about four people asked for!

“Why does he have to ruin everything?” Matteo groans. Because of course his ex would show up just as he was enjoying himself. “I was almost having fun.”

“We don’t own the club, we can’t exactly expect him to not show up.” 

“Fuck, I think he saw me.” Ben is staring straight him now. He looks the same, dark hair styled perfectly, blue eyes narrowed slightly. He’s in a button up, but he’d changed his usual khaki trousers for jeans that probably cost more than a year of Matteo’s rent. 

“Is he giving you issues?” 

“I think he still thinks we’re getting back together.” Matteo sighs. It’d been months since they’d broken up, but they still saw each other often enough that he couldn’t just forget about him completely. They went to the same university, had shared friends. 

“Why?” Jonas’s brows pull together. “It’s been months.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, he’s watching.” Matteo downs his drink. “Carlos, make out with me please.”

“I’m not going to make out with you, bro, I have a girlfriend.” Carlos snorts. “Who happens to be the cousin of that dick.”

“If he sees I’m with someone he’ll stop bothering me!” Matteo knows he’s whining, but for once thinks the situation warrants it.

“Absolutely not,” Carlos snorts again. “Ask Jonas, he’s single.”

“Dance with me?” he begs to Jonas. Jonas knows the full extent of what went down between Matteo and Ben, more than any of their other friends, and doesn’t hesitate to nod and set his drink down.

“Why did you ask Jonas to dance with you, but to make out with me?” Carlos fakes offense.

“Because I’ve always wanted to taste your beautiful lips, Carlos.” Matteo pauses to roll his eyes and ignores Carlos nudging Abdi. “Jonas? Dance?”

“Offended you didn’t ask me, Florenzi,” a new voice says from behind them. “I’m probably a better kisser than Carlos, and  _ definitely  _ a better dancer than Jonas.” Matteo turns and almost immediately blushes.

“Hey, David.”

The neon lights in the club dance across David’s cheekbones, lighting the smirk he’s sending Matteo. God, that smirk.

He’d met David last year, in his first few months at university; they’d both been late to the same LGBTQ+ meetup that Matteo had almost talked himself out of attending. He thanks whatever god is listening that Hans had pushed him out the door, telling him he couldn’t come back if he didn’t go to the meetup.

“Hey.” He nods towards where Ben is at the bar. “You okay?” 

Matteo pauses, almost saying it’s fine, don’t worry about it; he notices Ben walking towards him and shakes his head.

“My ex.”

“Ah,” David nods. “Benjamin.”

He says it like a swear word, which absolutely does  _ not  _ make Matteo’s palms sweat.

“Yeah,” Matteo sighs, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach at David’s fucking presence. “He’s just - giving me problems. He’s not a bad guy, but. He’s very - persistent. And he’s heading towards me now.”

David hums, tilting his head. There’s a look in his eye that Matteo can’t decipher. “Not cool.”

Before Matteo has a chance to respond, he feels lips cover his. It’s softer than he was expecting, for all David’s bravado. Almost chaste; he aches at the faux tenderness.

There’s no taste of liquor on David’s lips the way there always seemed to be with Ben, and Matteo had only finished one beer, so he can’t blame the way his hands reach to stroke gently across David’s jaw on the alcohol.

David’s hands move to grip his hair, and suddenly he can’t think. The only thing he can focus on is the hesitant touch of David’s tongue on his lips, the way David feels under his hands. 

“You guys can stop, he’s not coming towards you anymore.”

The two startle apart, Matteo remembering their location long enough to panic before he walks - runs - straight out the door. His breath is coming in gasps, but he refuses to have a panic attack over this. He only makes it a few steps before collapsing against the brick wall of the club.

“Matteo,” David says loudly. Of course he followed him. Matteo wants to ignore him completely, pretend that nothing happened, but he sounds almost broken. “Matteo, please.”

Matteo turns his head, afraid he’ll cry if he opens his mouth to speak.

“I want to apologise.”

Matteo clears his throat.  _ I won’t cry I won’t cry I won’t cry.  _ His breath has evened out, David’s presence somehow calming him down even as it upsets him. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“No, I did,” David interjects. “I took advantage of you.”

Matteo scoffs. “It’s hardly taking advantage if I asked.”

David shakes his head. “You didn’t ask  _ me,  _ though. It wasn’t fair of me, considering how I feel about you.”

“That’s not -” Matteo interrupts himself, confused. “Wait, considering how you feel about me?”

“You don’t know.” It’s not a question, just a horrified statement. David groans and sits on the pavement. Matteo sits next to him, both leaning against the wall. “You don’t know, and I just told you.”

“You haven’t actually.” Matteo tries not to smile, because David still looks broken. “Told me how you feel, that is.”

“How did you not know?” David’s speaking to the ground. He hasn’t made eye contact for the majority of this conversation. “Everyone knows that I’m into you.”

“But no one thought to tell me that you’re attracted to me?”

David laughs without humour. “It’s hardly just attraction.”

Matteo’s pause is enough of a question.

David laughs again, just as mirthlessly. “I’ve been half in love with you since we met at the meetup a year ago.”

-

_ ”You’ve only been out for two years, and you need more gays in your life.” _

_ Matteo groans. “Half of my friends are queer, Hans.” _

_ Hans humphs. “Not enough, dearie.” _

_ “Why do you want me to go so badly?” _

_ Hans pauses. “I’ve never been able to hide, there’s nothing subtle about my sexuality. I had a really bad time in school, I was bullied a lot. I didn’t have the support system you have. There’s always room for people to support you. And hey -” he smirks. “- maybe you’ll find yourself a boyfriend.” _

_ He physically helps - forces - Matteo into his jacket, shoving him out the door.  _

_ “And even think about coming back unless you go to this thing!” _

_ He phones Sara once he’s outside. _

_ “Hello?” _

_ “Sara, I need a favour.” _

_ “Oh?” _

_ “There’s a meetup Hans is forcing me to go to - an LBGT one - and I really don’t want to go alone. Help a fellow gay out?” _

_ Matteo can practically hear her roll her eyes. “Last time I helped a fellow gay out you dated me for months and then broke up with me right before an exam. By text.” _

_ “In my defense, you were also using me.” _

_ She pauses. It was a common argument between them, full of fond annoyance and friendly bickering. “Let me get dressed, I’ll meet you outside my house in ten minutes.” _

_ Matteo hangs up with a small smile.  _

_ He and Sara had an interesting past, both unknowingly using the other to mask the fact that neither of them were straight. _

_ He’d been an ass to her, but after three years he was glad to call her one of his closest friends. He heads off towards her house, dreading the social interaction that was to come. He knew Mia and Amira would both be there, so he wouldn’t be completely alone, but he’s relieved that Sara agreed to come with him. _

_ “So is there a reason I have to come?” _

_ “Well, Hans is forcing me to go, and I didn’t want to go alone. Mia and Amira will be there, at least.” _

_ “And Sam.” _

_ “Jonas was going to come with but he has an essay due tomorrow so he couldn’t.” _

_ Sara hums, motioning for him to walk ahead of her. _

_ They’re late, of course. There aren’t a great deal of other students, but it’s a small room and the only available seats are at the back. He sees Amira stood at the front next to someone he doesn’t know. The other person pauses in whatever they’re saying at the interruption. _

_ Matteo hears Sara apologizing and tries to make his smile seem apologetic as well. _

_ “Oh, don’t apologize!” they say with a small grin. “We’re always happy to welcome new members! I’m Leonie, and my pronouns are she/her. Don’t feel obligated to say anything about yourself if you’re not comfortable, but I’m a woman and a lesbian. I’m also co president of the club.” _

_ Sara giggles. Matteo hopes she buys him a coffee for bringing her with him. “Uh, I’m Sara and I too am a lesbian woman whose pronouns are she/her.” _

_ Amira locks eyes with Matteo and they share a smirk at how flustered Sara sounds. Leonie notices the eye contact, and turns to Amira. _

_ “Oh, do you know each other?” _

_ “We went to school together, all three of us,” Amira explains. She nods towards the front row, where Matteo’s just noticed Mia’s sitting next to Sam. “Matteo’s actually Mia’s flatmate, as well.” _

_ Mia smiles gently at them both and waves slightly. _

_ “Oh, uh,” Matteo clears his throat. “I’m Matteo, my pronouns are he/him and I’m a gay man.” _

_ Leonie smiles widely, but Matteo notes it’s mostly directed at Sara and makes eye contact with Amira again. _

_ They’re introduced to multiple people that Matteo knows he’ll only vaguely remember, and then they sit. _

_ “Gay,” Matteo whispers into Sara’s ear. _

_ “The next time you find someone attractive I will be incorrigible.” _

_ “I’m looking forward to it,” he smirks. Seconds later the door bursts open. _

_ “Sorry, sorry, the bus was running late.” _

_ Leonie rolls her eyes at the newcomer. “Newbies, this is David and he’s always late and blaming the bus.” _

_ “Hello.” David waves to Sara and Matteo, who feels his breath catch. “Uh - wait he/him, pansexual man - is this seat taken?” _

_ He gestures towards the seat next to Matteo and sits as soon as gestures that it’s free. _

_ “Wait,” David whispers as Leonie begins talking again. “Didn’t catch your names.” _

_ Matteo can feel Sara’s self satisfied smirk as he stumbles through an introduction. David smiles slightly and nods in response. _

-

“You arrived late.”

“I tend to.”

“You arrived late,” Matteo repeats. “And Sara spent the next week making fun of me.”

“Why?” David’s response is a whisper.

“Because I thought you were the most beautiful man I’d ever seen.” Matteo laughs slightly; David’s eyes snap up to finally, finally make eye contact with him. There’s a grin slowly spreading across his face and it reminds Matteo exactly why he was so flustered that first day. And every day after. “Still think that, actually. But then I met you, and realised you’re just as beautiful on the inside.”

Matteo can almost hear Sara whisper  _ ‘Gay’ _ in his ear, but he couldn’t care less. He isn’t one for poetry, but David is grinning widely at him, his gummy grin making it hard to breathe.

“We’re - really stupid, huh?” David laughs after a moment. His laugh sounds just as breathless as Matteo feels.

“Apparently.”

“Matteo Florenzi,” David starts, before pausing. Even after their confessions, he still sounds nervous.

“David Schreibner,” Matteo says after a beat of silence.

“Would you go out with me?”

Matteo laughs loudly. “I would very much like to go out with you.”

And well. First kisses are always better when they’re genuine, aren’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
